Poor Grissom
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: The team over hears Greg and Sarah talking.   Spoliers for episode 4x4 from season 5.


~Okay, well one of new obsessions is CSI. This is from season 5 episode 19. 4 x 4. I chaged it up a bit. . . or a lot! And please go easy on me. This is my first CSI fic.~

Disclaimer: I do own any of the CSI characters.

Grissom was talking to Catherine, Nick and Warrick about their cases when Greg and Sarah walked by.

"Sarah I just want you to know, when we were in the shower I didn't _see_ anything."

"Really? Gosh I saw everything." She smirked. And they continued to walk.

The team looked at each other in shock.

"Greg and Sarah? No way." Warrick said.

"That can't be. I mean sure Greg has shown some interest in her, but no. We just misunderstood them." Cathernie suggested.

"Well you heard them. They were in the shower together." Nick replied.

"Well. . .even if they are together then it's none our buisness and it's not our place to judge." Grissom said trying to hide his disappointment.

He had always liked Sarah, but never asked her out because he didn't want it to intervene with their work.

In the break room: 

Greg was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Nick and Warrick entered the room. They went over to the young CSI.

Nick clapped him on the back, making him almost spill his coffee on him.

"So, Greggo. We heard about you and Sarah." Nick said smiling.

"Oh that. . . .It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Are you serious?" Warrick asked him.

Greg took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, we were in and out in just a few minutes."

Nick and Warrick looked at each other in shock.

"That's too much info, G." Nick said.

"What? You two were the ones that came in asking about -"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say anything else." Warrick said and motioned for Nick to follow him out of the break room. Leaving Greg stunned and confused.

In the DNA lab:

Sarah was looking through a microscope when Catherine walked in. She went over and sat down beside Sarah. "Hey, what are - "

Sarah jumped. "Catherine! I didn't even hear you come in! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. So, what are you looking at?"

"Just some samples that me and Greg collected from the crime scene."

Catherine nodded. "So, Sarah? Um I heard what happened with you and Greg."

Sarah looked at Catherine. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it. It probably won't ever happen again."

Catherine looked at her confused and a little shocked. "But won't that hurt Greg's feelings?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, but I have to admit he has a cute butt." She laughed.

"Um good to know. I'm going to go see if the boys need any help."

"Okay. You know where to find me."

Catherine walked into Grissom's office. Nick and Warrick soon joined her.

"Me and Nick talked to Greg about um - the shower." Warrick said leaning his back against Grissom's desk.

"Yeah, he said it was no big deal. He acted like it was nothing!" Nick agreed.

"I talked to Sarah. And she said it was probably a one time thing." Catherine said trying to shake the mental image of Greg's butt out of her head that Sarah had given her.

"Really? I just can't believe thi-" Nick was interupted with Greg and Sarah walking into the room laughing.

"Hey, Griss - oh hey guys. Me and Sarah are going to go back to the crime scene and look around the outside of the house and street." Greg said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can actually look and find some more evidence." Sarah said and then smiled at Greg. Greg smiled back and chuckled. "Yeah. We all know what happened last time."

Everyone's eyes were glued on Greg and Sarah.

"Weeellll, um okay guys. We're gonna go now." Greg said wondering why everyone's eyes were widened in shock. They left and the rest of the team broke out into conversation.

"It sounded like they had sex at the crime scene!" Catherine practically yelled.

"In the victim's shower? I don't think Greg and Sarah would do that." Warrick said.

"We didn't think they would ever sleep together either, but now look." Nick said.

At the crime scene:

Greg and Sarah had split up. Sarah in the back yard and Greg in the streets and sidewalks. They wore dust masks over the noses and mouths.

After about an hour they met back at the car.

Pulling her mask off she said, "Find anything?"

"Zip. Not a thing. What about you?"

Sarah sighed. "Same."

"Nick and Warrick practially cornered me in the break room today. They kept asking me about what happened yesturday. They were acting weird."

"Yeah, Catherine talked to me today. She was acting strange too."

"Yeah they said they knew about The Shower and they were grinning and smirking at me - oh my god! They think we actually decided to take an acutal shower together!" Greg yelled coming to realization.

"That's insane! What are we gonna do?"

"Wanna take a shower?" Greg asked smiling from ear to ear.

Sarah tried to hide her smile and smacked Greg on the arm.

"You know we can play along?" He suggested.

Sarah looked at him.

"What? You mean act like we have a thing going on?"

"I could use some laughs."

"That's cruel Greg even for you."

"Just until we solve the case. And besides I have to get back at Nick and Warrick for playing that prank on me the other day." Nick and Warrick had hid his CSI breif case from him. " And didn't you say that Catherine was mean to you last week?"

_Flashback:  
>"Hey Catherine I was wondering if you could -"<em>

_"Look Sarah, I'm kind of busy right now. So can you just leave?" Catherine said angrily.  
><em>_"Excuse me?" Sarah asked astonished.  
><em>

_"You know? Leave? Get out of here?"  
><em>

_"Fine! You don't have act so -"  
><em>

_"Sarah? Please?"_

_With that said Sarah left._

_End Of Flashback_

Later on Catherine had apologised for her rude behavior. But it still hurt Sarah and made her angry.

"Yeah, she just said she was having an off day though. It happens."

"That didn't stop you from getting mad and yelling back at her."

"Greg. . . I don't know."

"Please! Please! Pleeease!" Greg got on his knees to beg.

"Okay, okay. Just stop begging."

"Thank you!" He jumped up and hugged her tight. And she couldn't help but laugh at how silly her friend was being. On the way back to the lab they planned out everything they were gonna do to trick their friends. When they arrived at the lab their friends gave them small smiles. Greg leaned over and whispered in Sarah's ear, "Ready for some payback?"

She giggled. "Oh yeah."

The 'couple' walked over to the rest of the team. "Hey guys. How did it go?" Catherine asked.

"Didn't find anything." Sarah replied.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I'm gonna go check with Hodges to see what the samples were from yesturday." Greg said and turned and started to walk away.

"Greg!" Sarah called out.

Greg turned around. "Yeah?"

"Catch." She threw a small object at him.

He caught it.

"I forgot to give you back the key to your apartment." She said and tried to not to laugh at her friends shocked faces.

"This is a key to _your_ apartment." Greg said.

Sarah smirked. "I know. Keep it. You never know when you're gonna need it." She walked away.

Greg smiled and turned around. _'That went well.'_

"She - she gave him a key to her apartment!" Cathrine gasped.

"This is insane!" Nick said.

Meanwhile in the locker room:

"Did you see their faces!" Sarah yelled laughing.

Between laughs Greg replied, "Oh man! I wish I got pictures of them! Priceless!"

"This is great. Now for our next plan."

"I can't wait to see their next reaction!"

The next morning: 

Everyone was in the break room sipping coffe and talking. When Greg and Sarah walked in. The rest of the team went silent. The 'couple' walked over to the counter to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Greg hand the sugar will you?"

"Sure thing babe. Oops."

"Greg. Not at work." Sarah whispered harshly so that everyone heard her.

When they were done making their coffees the way they wanted they left.

"He called her babe!" Nick said.

"I think it's about time we say something to them." Catherine said.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

They went in search for the young 'lovers'. They found them out in the hall outside the DNA lab. From a far they saw Greg and Sarah smiling and practically jumping for joy. Sarah jumped up and threw her arms around Greg's neck. Greg swirled her around.

Grissom cleared his throat and Greg and Sarah jumped apart. "Hey, Griss. The mold that me and Greg found incubated from the human flesh on the bullet imbeded in the wall that was used to kill the prostitute."

"And the trainer inhaled the mold spores and due to his poor immune system from steriods, he died." Greg finished for her.

"That's great you guys. Good work." Grissom said.

Catherine cleared her throat making everyone look at her. "Greg. Sarah. We all have noticed that you two. . . .um. . ." She looked at Warrick for help.

Warrick sighed and stepped up. "We know about you two, being together."

Greg and Sarah laughed. The others looked at them.

"Why are you laughin'?" Nick asked.

"Because you actually believed me and Greg were together." Sarah said between laughs.

"But you two took a shower together! And god only knows what else!" Catherine shouted.

"Look, when me and Sarah were in the trainers house, we got a call from Doc Robbins. He found black pus in the vic's eyes. He thought it was biohazard. So me and Sarah were dragged out of the house and showered down. But it turned out that it was a false alarm." Greg explained.

"But what about you giving Greg the key to your apartment Sarah?" The oranged haired women asked.

"And Greg you called Sarah 'Babe'." The african american declared.

"Yeah, about that, we figured out you guys thought we were together and we went with it." Greg said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would you do that!" Nick asked.

"Revenge is so sweet." Sarah said getting too close to Catherine.

"Is this about the other day? Sarah I said I was sorry."

"I know. But I just couldn't let this opportunity pass me by."

Nick and Warrick turned to Greg. "And I suppose this is about our prank on you a few weeks ago?" Warrick asked.

Greg only smiled.

"So, where did I fit into all of this?" Grissom spoke up.

Greg and Sarah turned to look at their boss.

"We're sorry Griss. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Greg said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well then I suppose I was." Grissom smiled, he was truely happy that Greg and Sarah wer not together. He would ask her out later when they were alone.

Greg and Sarah shook hands. "Good work Mr. Sanders." She said.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Ms. Sidle." He smiled.

~Okay, Well this is the first chapter I ever even mentioned the word sex! Haha. I have some innuendos too! Wow! I'm bad!(: Well tell me what ya think.~


End file.
